Notorious Friend A
by GreedLingFangirl
Summary: Kaori saw a side of Kousei she hadn't seen since he was a young boy...a side she never thought she'd see again...a truly happy side. And to think, all it took was jumping off a bridge! (EXTENDED SCENE AT KOUSEI'S HOUSE AFTER HE JUMPS OFF THE BRIDGE WITH KAORI.) WARNING! SPOILERS AND FLUUUUUFFF! :) Just a cute/mildly depressing one shot.


**Warning! This story contains spoilers from the early episodes of Your Lie in April.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Your Lie in April" or any of the characters in this fanfiction.**

* * *

 _ **Kousei's House**_

"I can't believe you actually jumped in the river with me!" Kaori laughed as Kousei fiddled with the lock to his house.

"Yeah, well maybe I'm not soooo boring." He laughed to hide the fact that he was nervous about Kaori coming over.

She had never been at his house before and now here she was: alone at his house...soaking wet from diving into the river...He tried not to think about it.

After all, she was Watari's girl. Not his.

Kousei got the door unlocked and held it for Kaori as she went in.

"Wooooow!" Kaori looked around Kousei's entrance hall. "Now I see why you are so gloomy all the time!"

"Hey! Come on now...It's not _that_ gloomy." He replied as he headed upstairs.

Kaori followed him close behind.

Kousei opened the door to his bedroom. Kaori squinted her eyes to see in the dark room. His bed was made nice and neat. On the table next to his bed were a pair of black satin gloves and a photo of Kousei and his mother.

Kousei walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a gray tee shirt and black sweat pants.

"Hold on." He exited the room and returned with a towel. "You can get changed in the bathroom, just across the hall."

He handed her the clothes and towel.

"Thanks." Kaori smiled. She exited the room. She went into the bathroom and sighed, leaning against the door.

She had just seen a side of Kousei she never knew existed.

 _He seemed so...happy._

* * *

Kousei shoved his and Kaori's uniforms into the dryer.

"I hope nothing shrinks." He said piling it in.

"If you shrink my mini skirt, I'll have to kill you." Kaori stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, yeah." Kousei rolled his eyes.

Kaori began to wander down the hall.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kousei called after her.

* * *

Kaori swung open one of the doors in the upstairs hall.

She coughed as dust swirled around her.

In the center of the room was a piano coated in dust and covered in sheet music.

Kaori walked slowly towards it.

"Wait...no..." Kousei ran into the room.

Kaori pressed on one of the ivory keys.

Kousei closed his eyes.

The sound of that old un-tuned piano...his mother would be so disappointed.

"Is this were you learned to play?" Kaori asked.

Kousei nodded, his eyes still closed.

Kaori studied his face for a moment.

"Well...It's stuffy in here!" She flung the curtains back and yanked open the window.

All the sudden she was face-to-face with Tsubaki in her window.

"Tsubaki? WOA! I didn't know you lived right next door!" Kaori said in a cheerful voice.

"Kaori?" She said.

Tsubaki looked at Kaori stunned, then she observed what she was wearing (Kousei's clothes) and her wet hair.

"Oh hey Tsubaki." Kousei came up behind Kaori in the window.

Tsubaki noticed Kousei's hair was also wet.

"...KOUSEI YOU JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERK!" She chucked a baseball as Kousei's head.

* * *

"Does she always do that?" Kaori asked as she helped Kousei apply ice to his head.

They sat at the round wooden table in Kousei's kitchen.

"Only if I'm being a jerk...which apparently is a lot." Kousei shrugged.

Kaori laughed.

 _Her laugh was so uplifting._

"I don't get what I did this time...but I'm sure I'll never hear the end of it." Kousei sighed.

"You are such an idiot sometimes Kousei." Kaori laughed again. "Honestly...didn't you see the way her eyes shifted from me to you?"

"Huh?" Kousei looked confused.

"Ohmygosh! Really?" Kaori blushed a little and giggled. "I'm wearing your clothes silly! She probably assumed we...you know..."

"Oh..." Kousei gulped.

"Hmmm...I should probably text her. I don't want her to start any rumors. Watari would get pretty angry at you." Kaori teased.

"Yeah...you should do that." Kousei nodded.

Kaori picked up her cell phone.

"...Then again...if I make him jealous he'll be more interested in me." Kaori winked and put her phone down again.

"Jealous? Do you think Watari would really be jealous of me?" Kousei asked.

"Hmm...you're right!" She snapped her fingers. "After all you are just Friend A!" She giggled.

 _Right...Friend A. That's all._

"I'll go check on our uniforms." Kousei got up from the table.

"But it hasn't even been twenty minutes!" Kaori said, but Kousei kept walking.

 _Forever Friend A._

Kousei wanted so much more. He wanted to hold Kaori close and call her his own. He wanted her to be his muse...forever. He wanted her to play her violin for him and only him.

 _If only he wasn't Friend A._

* * *

Kaori sighed. She knew her words hurt him, but Kousei had to remain Friend A.

If Kaori admitted her real feelings for him, she knew Kousei would drop everything and be with her.

However...this could never happen.

Kaori was like a ticking bomb that didn't have much time left.

She knew if she pulled Kousei in any more that he would never recover once she exploded and disappeared forever.

He was already so broken. She didn't want to break him more.

 _She'd have to keep lying to him...and to herself._

 _Maybe it would have been better if they never met._


End file.
